


Broken Bodies

by julz314



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Hotel Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julz314/pseuds/julz314
Summary: One's soul is in a suit of armor, the other is left without the use of his legs. Without knowing destiny brings these two together in order to make them realize that even though they are going through so much their bodies and mind can still crave for love.





	1. A Game of Chess

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-post story I wrote over on ff dot net. I wanted to post it here to share it with more fans. I hope you will enjoy!

" _I'm sorry, 2lt, but you will never walk again."_

The words echoed inside Jean Havoc's mind over and over, like a message in a loop that would forever haunt his life. He did his best not to scream at the doctor, knowing that in the bed next to him his superior was resting, trying his best to regain some sort of strength.

His luck with women was a joke, and as he closed his eyes and tried to sink in the news Havoc couldn't help but to laugh: he had been fucked up good this time.

Havoc grabbed his thigh as hard as he could and there it was; the non-existent feeling that it was his leg. It was as though his body ended at his hips, as though that last white hot slash through his spinal cord had cut him in half. He tried his best to swallow any form of possible tears that would want to run down his cheeks and sighed as the doctor let him be.

He knew what this meant. He knew that he couldn't be of any help anymore to Mustang and the others. He wouldn't be able to even try to be a hero, and his chances of finding a woman that would still love him for who he was were more than slim now. His life was fucked. He would most likely have to retire back home in the countryside, working as a cashier at his parents' general store.

What a fucking joke.

Hours and days went by and Mustang got better, which meant that soon enough Havoc would be getting a new roommate. He had to wait, orders of the doctor, until his release papers were signed before he could get out and of course, it meant that he had to wait for Mustang to be at the office again.

They had managed to talk things over when they were alone (which wasn't as often as one would like to since Lt. Hawkeye was always lurking around) and sadly Havoc had come to accept this fate of his. Every time he looked into the Colonel's eyes he saw just how much it tore the guy apart that one of his subordinates was injured. Havoc knew that he would have to act tough in front of the man and pretend like he didn't give a damn that his military life was over, even though he already knew that Mustang could read him like a book.

"You sure you'll be alright on your own?" Roy had asked on the day of his release.

Havoc did his best not to think about chewing the cigarette bud that he had in his mouth – he was allowed one a day and he couldn't afford to waste it. "Sure thing, colonel. I just wish we didn't have to say goodbye this way."

Mustang had given him a smile before turning around, now facing the door. The old man raised his hand up in the air, waving back. "This isn't goodbye forever, Havoc. You better be in shape by the time I find your ass again."

That hadn't been a threat, Havoc thought: this was a promise.

In the days that had followed Havoc had been given the use of a wheelchair, and though it was a pain to get out of bed he was more than grateful that he didn't have to spend all of his time lying down anymore. Breda and Fuery came to visit at least once every two days while Hawkeye came for a weekly checkup, no surprise that she was checking in for the colonel. It was nice to see their faces once in a while and he was happy that the guys would even bring him outside and sit there so he could enjoy some more nicotine.

Two days before his official release (it was the only day of the week that his parents were in town and were able to come and pick him up) Havoc heard from Hawkeye that his friends had been transferred into new headquarters, and that she could no longer come to visit him. That pained him more than it should have seeing as he would now have to face the last 48 hours on his own without any sort of company. With the help of a nurse he managed to get out of bed into his wheelchair and began to stroll around the hospital, hoping that some miracle would come and save him from this hellish boredom.

"2lt. Havoc!"

_What the hell?_  Havoc turned himself around as he heard the clinging sound of an armor coming his way, knowing without a doubt who it was.

"Well, well if it isn't Alphonse Elric! What brings you to Central hospital?"

The clinging sound ended as the armor guy stopped in his steps. "Oh you know Ed: can't come to Central without having to put on some bandages," the kid chuckled.

The soft chuckling made Havoc smile. "I guess you're right. It's been a while, huh?"

The tall suit of armor froze in its movement. "It sure has. I heard from the lieutenant about your legs. I'm so sorry."

The last few words made Havoc frown. "How so?"

It took Alphonse a moment to reply, and Havoc swore that if the guy would have had a human body at the moment his eyes would have been filled with warm tears.

"Brother and I always find a way to get people close to us hurt. This… this shouldn't have happened to you."

Havoc smiled again. He remembered slightly the day of the attack against the one that called itself Lust; he remembered the pain from his injury, and also how the kid had been the one to carry him out of that lab.

"Don't worry about it, kid. It happens. I guess I should thank you though; if you wouldn't have carried me out of there chances are I wouldn't have even survived."

There was another moment of silence between the two of them, as though the kid was trying to find the right words to say. Yes, life was unfair but the kid shouldn't have to beat himself up about it.

"You know what?" Havoc tried, "why not you come and visit me before I leave? I know you and the squirt are busy and all but I think it would be nice to have some company before I leave for the countryside."

That last sentence seemed to alarm Alphonse. "You're leaving?"

"Yup. A guy like me cannot stay in the military, and I sure as hell do not want to stay here forever. What do you say?"

Alphonse nodded and Havoc smiled, wondering if a suit of armor could really show emotions like what he was witnessing.

"I'll be back tomorrow, promise."

And he had come too. The kid had come in the early hours of the morning and once Havoc had been done with breakfast the two of them had decided to go for a stroll outside of the hospital. It was probably one strange sight to see where an iron knight was pushing a low down broken guy like Havoc, he thought as Alphonse stopped the chair by a chess table. But he didn't care. He had company, and nothing else mattered at the moment.

They played rounds of chess, and though Havoc thought that the game was the lamest thing in the world he still enjoyed playing it. The kid was surely giving him chances and freebies, though they didn't come to anything since the guy always lost anyways.

"You know we don't have to play," Alphonse said as he rested the table again.

Havoc took another cigarette from the pocket on the side of his chair and lit it up. "I'm not going anywhere so might as well play this. I should be the one asking if you have anything else to do other than staying here with a guy like me."

For some reason Alphonse seemed sure of his answer. "You know, when you're stuck in a suit of armor like mine it's sort of hard not being unnoticed. You, the colonel and the team are the only ones who took brother and me in without asking any questions. So I guess it's not biggie if I stay around for a while."

It was such a mature thing to say, Havoc admitted to himself. Remembering the type of guy he was when he was Alphonse's age Havoc couldn't help but to be proud of the littl-… tall guy.

"You know something 2lt? I think we should make each other a promise," Alphonse said as he played his white pawn on the chessboard.

"We should?"

Alphonse nodded. "Of course. I think we should meet again when this war will be over."

Havoc frowned. "You mean once you and your brother get your bodies back?"

"Yes," Alphonse seemed super enthusiast about the deal. "And maybe we can find a way to get your legs to work again too!"

Havoc felt his heart break inside his chest. "Listen, Al…"

But Alphonse cut him in. "I know what you're about to say, 2lt, and I don't want to hear it. Medical discoveries are made everyday, and I'm sure that there's a way that you will be able to walk again someday too!"

Why was the kid so excited about this? What had made him think that he could be some sort of a miracle for the guy? And why did he care so much about him?

_I can't let this guy down;_  he repeated the sentence to himself in his mind a few times before he sighed. "Alright, you got yourself a deal. And hey, perhaps I'll have time to get better at this freaking game and I'll be able to beat you then."

 


	2. The Promise

Alphonse smiled.

When he opened his eyes it felt as though they had been closed for ever. He could finally see the real sharp blue of the sky that he couldn't within the armor he had been inside for over four years; he could also feel the wind against his skin that made him shiver a little.

Thankfully someone had placed something warm over his shoulders. Alphonse quickly realized that Edward was holding him in his arms and had given him his jacket.

"Welcome back, little brother."

"It's good to be back, big brother."

Everyone had rejoiced. Over the next few days Edward had never left his side, helping him whenever he needed a hand. Everyone, even May Chang, Ling and Lan Fan came for a visit before leaving for Xing. While it had been a sad goodbye Alphonse promised his friends a visit soon.

It was as though nothing was impossible for him anymore.

As he laid in one of the small hotel room bed one night, Alphonse kept thinking. They were together again. They were happy...

Or so Alphonse thought.

Through all the happiness and smiles that he had gotten since his body had returned there was one thing that his heart had ached for. He had made a promise a while back to someone who had quickly (strange enough) became his friend once. Jean Havoc had made him a promise to meet again when he would have his back, and now Alphonse wondered how the soldier was, and how he had been since they had met last.

For some reason, ever since that day at the hospital, Alphonse had never stopped thinking about the man. Of course he had to admit that having a body that didn't sleep he had many nights to just sit down wherever he had been and taken time to look up in the sky and wish upon a star that his friend was okay.

Tonight was different though. As he turned and toss around in his bed. Edward and the others had decided to give him some shut eye time, but frankly the guy didn't want to sleep. Had it been a force of habit? He didn't care. All he could think about was...

It took some time to realize that he had developed a crush on the solider, and as his right hand went down to the bulk in his pants it scared him to know just how good the man made him feel. Alphonse closed his eyes and pictured a smirking Havoc kissing him on the lips, and couldn't help but to arch his back up at the phantom touch on his lips, but also at the hardening sensation he had between his legs.

Wait... What the fuck was wrong with him? Why did the images of Havoc now featured him naked? And why did touching himself like he did felt this amazing?

Alphonse quickly got his night pants down and couldn't help but to lick his lips at the flaming sensation that grabbing his harden self gave him. He kept his eyes closed and tried his best to breathe slowly as he pumped himself raw, already sensing the freckles of pre-cum coming down his hand. If this was what masturbating felt like he had missed out on some much in the past four years.

Seeing the blonde solider in his mind again Alphonse moaned and let out a grunt as he reached his orgasm and the warm liquid ran down his shaft and hand. Not knowing when to stop Alphonse kept at it until he felt as though he didn't have any strength left in his body to remain awake.

It had been the best night of sleep in literally years.

Xxx

The following morning Alphonse got a quick shower before heading out. He had to meet Darius at a local restaurant nearby; the chimeras had heard about Ed and Al's plans to continue to explore and learn more about alchemy in other countries, and the men had accepted to follow Alphonse through his trip in the East.

He met with the men, and was ever so grateful for their help. It was wonderful that through all the pain and hardships he had managed to make new friends that still wanted to stick by him until the end.

The meeting didn't last long. After asking the guys for the hundredth time if this is really what they wanted they had all agreed to leave for the adventure once he and Edward would be back from Resembool. The men had accepted Alphonse's request, and after bowing in thanks to the men Alphonse had excused himself, saying that he had to go pack for the long trip home the following day.

He got out the restaurant and looked up. The sun was bright and hot on his skin, and the sound of the birds chirping and the crowd of the market filled his ears and made him smile. He walked down the street, waving at everyone on his path and also buying a basket of apples so that Winry could bake him her apple pie. He thanked the man at the booth and then turned around before bumping into someone...

"Urgh!" Came out of Alphonse's mouth as he dropped on the ground, his apples rolling away from him.

"Oh! Sorry there! Didn't quite see you."

A familiar voice. Alphonse gasped. It couldn't possibly be...

"J- Jean?" Alphonse felt his cheeks burn.

"Huh?" Alphonse looked up into the man's confused eyes, which just like magic had suddenly picked up on something and were now aware of who he was dealing with.

"Alphonse? Alphonse Elric? Is that you really?"

Alphonse tried his best to hide any hints of blush on his cheeks as the older man helped him up on his feet. "I see you've gotten the use of your legs again, 2lt."

Havoc grinned. "And I see you've gotten your body back."

_It was all a dream_ , Alphonse kept repeating to himself over and over again as he man in front of him bent down to pick up the apples and placing them back in the basket. When the man gave Alphonse the basket again the young alchemist had a box of thoughts flowing around in his mind.

_Talk to him!_

_Ask him how he's been!_

_Tell him thank you for picking up your apples!_

_Dummy!_

_Kiss him!_

"You alright?"

Alphonse felt himself being a little warmer than usual. He swore a little to himself under his breath, and tried his best to catch a breath before he would say anything stupid.

"Yeah, I'm alright," he lied. "I guess things have been crazy ever since Edward and I have managed to finish our quest."

Without even noticing it the two men had began walking side by side. They talked about how they had managed to get their part of their deal done. Though Alphonse didn't agree with the Colonel's decision to use the philosopher's stone selfishness inside of him told him that he would have probably done the same thing.

They kept walking for what seems like forever, but Alphonse liked it. He was tired of always having his brother around him or having to answer a bunch of questions on rather if he was alright, if he needed something to eat or if he needed to take a nap. Havoc hadn't asked one of these questions; instead he wondered what part Alphonse had taken during the last fight, how it was when he had been stuck under the ground dome with Pride and what his time in Briggs had been like.

They stopped in front of a hotel where Havoc had been staying for a couple of days. He hadn't wanted to stay at the hospital nor at some other soldier's place since he was only in town for a few days. He had told Alphonse during their walk that he had planned on rejoining the army under the Colonel's lead (it had been a part of their deal when the Colonel had brought Dr. Marcoh at the hospital) but only once he felt comfortable enough to run around like he used to.

"So I guess this is it huh?" Havoc said after a moment of standing in front of the entrance of the hotel. Alphonse had noticed that Havoc was now on his third smoke since they had started walking and for some reason the smell of cigarettes suited him much better than what he had imagined at the time hospital smell was like. "I guess I should wish you safe trip back to Resembool, and good luck in your future plans."

_Future plans_ … the words echoed inside Alphonse's head and a sudden realization hit him like a rock.

Throwing the basket of apples on the ground Alphonse launched himself at the blonde soldier, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. His eyes closed Alphonse's lips reached for Havoc's, not giving a damn about whoever witnessed this would think.

When Havoc finally managed to pull away Alphonse's heart broke into a million pieces. He could see that Havoc's lips were swollen from the quick kiss and that made Alphonse craving for them even more.

"What… was that for?" Havoc breathed out, his eyes glossy.

_Damn it!_  What have he done? Surely this meant that their friendship was over, but Alphonse couldn't have helped himself. "I'm sorry I… I just…"

When Alphonse didn't finish his sentence Havoc's voice became more serious. "Tell me."

With his eyes closed Alphonse went for it. "I just figured that I might not be able to see you ever again and I… I had to know what a kiss felt like!"

Tears began to form at the corner of his eyes, and Alphonse had to wonder if he could run to his hotel without opening his eyes. But just as he was about to turn around and start to flee a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him into an embrace.

_What…_

When he opened his eyes he saw that another set of wonderful eyes were looking down at him, smiling. Havoc took a last inhale on his cigarette before throwing it away and breathed the smoke away.

Without a word Havoc went down on his and their lips met again in an explosion of fireworks that could have lightened up the sky for miles around. Havoc's lips felt amazing on his – felt perfect. It was like the end of a story that just gotten so perfect he could have cried of happiness.

Feeling Havoc pulling away again Alphonse nearly cried. But it wasn't too long that the soldier was going for Alphonse's hand and led the boy into his hotel room on the second floor.

Alphonse's memories played with him and soon enough without noticing Havoc had closed the door behind them and had Alphonse pushed against the wall. Alphonse lost his breath but it didn't matter as all he could think about was the ecstatic feeling he was getting through his whole body as Havoc held him in place and kissed him. Alphonse didn't know what to do with his hands and decided it would be best if they held Havoc as close to him as possible, grabbing the man from behind his neck and massaging the sensitive skin there.

A moment not soon enough Alphonse felt someone unbuttoning his shirt and soon enough he was mimicking Havoc, throwing random pieces of clothes all around the room but their pants. Their lips only left other for air or for when Havoc's would go down in Alphonse's neck, making his moan softly under his breath.

Then he felt it; between Havoc's pants a large hard bulk was waiting for him. Alphonse's hand remained there and he couldn't help himself but to rub his hand. He had never thought of anything like this before but deep down he knew that this was only about instincts and craving for the other man.

They managed to get on the bed, still kissing as hard and raw as they had previously. When their tongues met it was like a drug that Alphonse had never wanted to get off its addiction, making him want the soldier even more.

When Havoc's kisses went down on Alphonse's neck once more the younger man's body arched up. If kissing only made him feel like that just how in the world would other things go?

"Hav-Havoc..." Alphonse tried to speak a normal tone but as Havoc 's kisses went lower on his body his brain wasn't able to function as it usually did.

When the older man got to Alphonse's belly button he wondered just how long he could hold on. He had wanted this man for so long that this seemed more like a fantasy than reality. He felt Havoc's hands on his beige pants and found it interesting how quickly the soldier had managed to take them off. Once the pants were long gone across the room Havoc got over Alphonse again and kissed him even harder than before. Alphonse's arms naturally went up around Havoc's neck, trying to show the man that he didn't want him to leave the warmth between the two of them again.

And then came the moment Alphonse had dreamt during many sleepless nights; he watched as the soldier went down on him once more until Havoc's mouth got on his cock and began to lick the small drops of pre-cum that had long waited to come out. Alphonse let out a groan as he felt vibrations growing all over his body. Havoc's tongue worked miracles on the rim of his shaft, and knew that at this rate he wouldn't be able to hold everything he had in for much longue.

"Ah! Havoc!" He shouted in a deep voice that he had to think if it was his for a moment. His hands grabbed on the blanket like his life depended on it, and he even fel his toes curling under his feet. This feeling was beyond what he had imagined it would be and he was even more excited that he was doing this with this man.

When Havoc's mouth let go of him Alphonse merely cried out in pain, but the man quicklu shushed him in comfort.

"I'm far from being over with you, little Elric."

Havoc undid his jeans and let them go down at the foot of the bed. When Alphonse saw what had always been hiding down there he licked his lips, craving for more of the man... and some of that.

Havoc grinned down at Alphonse and got up again to kiss him on the lips. It was only when Havoc began to rock his body that Alphonse felt Havoc's cock rubbing against his, unleashing the most powerful feeling within him.

"Ah fuck!" Alphonse shouted between kisses.

It was that feeling again, the feeling that he was going to go over the edge, and this time he wasn't doing it to himself...

As the orgasm began he felt Havoc's hand grabbing his length and began pumping him, making Alphonse see stars all over the place. This was so good... this felt so fucking  _good_...

"Jean!" Alphonse cried, biting his lower lip so hard he tasted blood. When his body was relaxed and calm he closed his eyes, wanting to feel how he had just felt over and over again.

"I like it when you call me by my first name," Alphonse heard Havoc whispered in his ear as he felt two wet fingers circling his entrance. Without even noticing it Havoc had spreaded his legs so that the older man was kneeling in between them.

The sensation almost brought another erection and Alphonse had to think if his body could be able to take the heat a second time. The question was quickly answered when Havoc let his finger let go and Havoc slowly inserted his rock hard cock at the entrance.

"If you ever get uncomfortable," Havoc began.

But Alphonse had another agenda.

"Just fucking do it!"

Alphonse looked at the man and couldn't help but to glare at the smirk the soldier was giving him.

Gently and slowly Havoc's cock entered Alphonse and the alchemist had to groaned once more. Once Havoc managed to get a rhythm going Alphonse followed him, pulling the man to him so that they could kiss some more and they pumped each other into the best feeling Alphonse had ever felt. It all made sense now; how humans craved each other like this, especially when they were in...

_I'm in love with the 2lt..._

Their breathing went faster and so did their pace. Havoc was pumping faster than Alphonse could follow and it was when he realized it that he knew he was on edge once more.

"Ah! Jean!  _Fuck!"_

_"_ Alphonse!"

They both came together and Alphonse felt the warm liquid running down between his legs. But it didn't matter; right now he was spent and all he wanted to do was to catch his breath and sleep.

Sleep... Now this was a way to help him get through his sleepless nights.  _If only I could have done something like this while I was in that suit of armor,_  the thought made him smile.

But it wasn't the only thing that made him smile: he watched as Havoc got himself comfortable next to him, leaning on his elbow and looking down at him.

"I must say, for someone's first time you were pretty fantastic."

Alphonse blushed.  _Maybe it has something to do with the person I'm with,_  he thought.

"Tell me," Havoc continued. "Will you be coming down to Central for a visit again soon?"

That question made Alphonse smile. "Of course. I still have to see if you've gotten better at playing chess."

Havoc smiled. "It's a date then."

 


End file.
